Gender Blender
by CherryTheRose
Summary: An accidental dimentional tear switches places between Amy Rose and an Alternate version of herself. Whats more she finds herself in an Alternate world where all her freinds and its people are Gender switched! Meanwhile in the original dimention, her freinds find themselves dealing with Andy Ross the male Alternate version of Amy Rose. SONAMY. (Fixed, Hopefully)
1. Gone wrong

First Fanfic I publish! Give me your honest and clear oppinion without sugar coating it! Nevermind you can sugar coat it I'm a scardey cat. I had accually posted this story when the chapter wasn't finished by accident. Sorry for any confusion.

~o0o~

One of the finest days in Station Square. Where the gentle winds scatter fallen leaves from under the trees they once belonged in. Whriling them in circles of fun and carrying them off to view places they never got the chance to see. Sending feelings of joy and freedom to their hopefull hearts. Only to suddenly drop them off leaving the feeling to die down with only hopes of experiencing the same venture once more. Having no choice, but continue on with their boring life .

This is what our favourite sakura hedgehog was feeling.

Boredom.

Despite the lovely weather that she and her rabbit bestfriend would usually cherish by spending the rest of afternoon having a picnic by the trees. Instead there she sat on a wooden bench at the all too famous park located in Station square.

Her mind had, unsurprisingly, drifted off to thoughts of her blue hero. Earlier she had been chasing after the heroic blue blur, wanting nothing but to embrace him and somehow convince him to spend the day with her, but of course he had to flea away at the mere sight of her spread arms charging his way.

During the chase she had found herself loosing interest in chasing him all the way downtown as daily and decided to sit at at the park since it had been nearest to her. She didn't feel the usual determination today and had given up as soon as she started. She was just 'not in the mood'.

A long sigh escaped her lips as she inhaled the sorounding air. She missed the good old days where she and her friends would go on adventures and 'save the world'. Lately there wasn't anything new and old Eggy hadn't been that active either.

Once you experience that rush of adrenaline. You'd start wanting more. The usual life was suddenly not satasfying anymore. She had gotten used to it though, but never ceased to stop dreaming.

She wanted that excitment.

Cream had went on a three day vacation with her mother, Vanilla to a beach hotel. The kindhearted rabbit had been excited all week for this day to arrive. Her friend had offered her to come along, but she refused as kindly as possible. Now she was comming to regret that as she was extreamly bored.

Who else could she visit at this time..?

Dusting of her red dress, she got up heading towards a certain kitsune's workshop.

~o0o~

Up in a tree not too far away from where Amy Rose had once sat. A blue figure standing out between the healthy, greenery of the leaves watched from afar.

Two frowning emerald orbs trailed after the sakura hedgehog. Concern and confusion had been set on his face.

Earlier this mourning he had been enjoying his chillidogs. Stuffing his face nonstop, till he caught sight of his friend heading his way. Walking with a little occasional skip in her step. He watched as the pink female made her way closer. Unmoving with a chillidog halfway through his open mouth.

When she had caught sight of him, her jade eyes lit up instantly. He decided it was time to roll, but as soon as she sped up after him, her steps immediately halted. Her head looked both sides and headed another way.

That confused him greatly. It wasn't like the usual pink ball of sunshine to cut the chase so soon. So, allowing his concern for his friend to lead him, he followed her to the park where she silently sat with a faraway look in her eyes.

Sonic jumped off of the tree with grace and sped off leaving an all too familiar blue blur tracing after him with a powerful gust of wind.

A leaf fell off, twirled a bit and sofly landed on the brown pathway.

~o0o~

Two yellow tails wagged back and forth excitedly. Miles Prower also known as 'Tails' had been working on a special project all month.

After thirty days of nonstop hardwork he can now lay down his tools and admire his art.

Putting away the now oil stained, dirty rag that he had been using to clean the machine. He slowly untied his brown work apron and threw it into a corner.

His messiness was a trait he picked up from his blue older brother figure.

All that was left now is to test his machine. Usually sonic would be his most insistent volunteer and every scientist knows not test their invention on themselves.

With a new found objected he headed towards the front door to find his brother. Only to be greeted with the smiley rosy cheeks and bright green eyes of Amy Rose.

~o0o~

Amy couldn't think of any other place her little genius friend would be spending his time in other than his workshop.

She instinctively plastered on a bright smile and proceeded to open the door and welcome herself, but the door oppened right on cue at the same time by a surprised yellow fox. Clearly her visit had been unexpected.

"Oh, hey Amy. Long time no see!"

"Oh, we would've seen each other if you weren't all cooped up in that workplace of yours" She jokingly stuck out her index and placed the back of her wrists on her hips.

Giggling nervously the two tailed kitsune scratched the back of his head and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Amy. I've been having my distractions."

Waving her palm twice, she assured him "No matter." Then her face lit up again. "So, Whats up?"

Guiding her in and shutting the door behind him, Tails explained as they headed towards the messy work area "I wanted to look for sonic so I could test my machine on him if he agreed."

"Oh?" Amy forcefully looked away from the distracting mess. Resisting the strong urge to grab a broom and sanitise the whole place. Leaving a mental note to still do that later. "What does it do?"

Big blue eyes brightened in excitment at getting to show someone his hardwork. His tails swayed excitedly as it usually did at momments like this. "I call it-" He spread his arms "- Teleporter 1 0 1!"

Amy's wide eyes and and 'o' shaped lips urged him on.

"It can teleport you to any specified area as long as its 30 kilometres away." He proudly puffed out his white fured chest towards the oval shaped machine. Then headed towards a laptop near it. "I just need to type in the location into this app I programmed." He gestured towards the laptop.

Amy, who had been slowly digesting the explanation grinned. "Can I test it out instead?"

The yellow kitsune thought about it for a bit then smiled. "I guess so."

An excited girly squeal escaped her as she skipped towards the fox whom was gesturing for her with him towards a box.

"Yes, but first put these on." Taking out a metal helmet and wrist watch, he passed them to her. "Safety first."

Staring at the helmet in distaste she frowned. The helmet would clash horribly with her dress, but she finally decided on shrugging it off and go on with it. She put it above her red headband that accessorized her quills.

"Hey, Tails? Why the watch? I already have a comunication watch from you." She blinked as she buckled it just under her gold bangle anyway.

"This ones way more advanced. A newer version. It took some time for me to make one, but I'll make more for the rest of us later. I couldn't find the time".

Nodding in understanding, she finally finished and stood inside the machine. "Alright, I'm ready!"

"Where to?" He glanced at her as he stretched his gloved knuckles infront of the keybored.

"Hmm, how about.. you surprise me!" She shrugged then brought up her fists to her chest in excitment.

"Alrighty!" and he began typing.

Slowly the machine starting whirring and a very loud noise started erupting.

Amy glanced worriedly at Tails. He too seemed confused and was frowning at the laptop. A new window oppened on the screen reading in large red words 'LOCATION; UNIDENTIFIED'.

"Thats weird.." The young genius muttered under his breath. He clicked a few bottuns when suddenly another window popped up in his screen.

"Tails? Whats wrong? Did something happen?" Amy clearly getting scared hesitantly asked her friend.

Just then a blue blur speeded into the workshop. "Hey, buddy. Whats with the noise?..." When he cought sight of the pink Sakura in the machine and the two tailed kitsune typing frantically, he frowned.

Though the yellow fox headed no mind as he was too shocked at what the screen read.

'AUTO LOCATION SET LAUNCH IN 2 SECOND(s)'

"What the..?! AMY GET OUT OF THERE!" Finally realization stetteled onto his face as he spun around towards his friend.

At the same time the blue hero was already reaching towards the red dressed female.

But it was too late.

Darkness and colors flooded the pink hedgehogs sight as she disappeared before the very eyes of her friends in a blinding flash of blue light.


	2. Wait What

Just as the light struck, the blue blur had reached out, arms wide, blindly hopped onto the pink hedgehog. Which resulted in both rolling onto the floor, crashing into other equipment along the way.

"Oomph!" Blue landed on pink.

Sonic whom was as durable as obsidian, wasn't fazed at the impact due to his constant battles but unfortunately the pink victim hadn't been so lucky and hit their head on the wooden floor.

Groaning and twirling his head in dizziness "Geez, I didnt mean any offense..." The Hedgehog meekly murmured. From under Sonic's toned chest.

Rushing towards them with worried blue eyes, Tails slightly hovered over sprawled wires and wrinkled blueprints before reaching the due. "Amy, Sonic! Are you guys alright?"

Slightly chuckling, Sonic tilted his spiked head toward his brother. "As good as new, lil' bro!" Then moving his head back to check on the hogette under him. "But I'm afraid Amy's hit her head-..." Olive eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the sight under.

There laid a pink hedgehog, very identical to our Amy. You could call them twins or sisters if it weren't for the fact this hedgehog was a dude. Two quills on both sides of his face hugged his muzzle. Three bangs sticking upwards on his peachy forhead, red athletic headband that went around the head under them. Red sleeveless shirt with a loose turtleneck that stopped right under his chin with a thick white stripe vertically in the middle to decorate it. Red Knee high boots with a similar white stripe running from the top to the tip. Just like Amy's usual boots, but without heels.

And typically no pants for Mobian males.

Jade eyes oppened and stared right back in shock at the blue hedgehog on top of him. Realising this dude was definitely not his friend that accompanied him a second ago.

The blue blur jumped off of him in less than a sonic second and exclaimed loudly "Imposter!"

~oOo~

Just earlier Andy and his very best bro friend, Butter, had been spending time together as best brofriends.

The creamy rabbit, accompanied by his chao, Peanut had gotten permission from his father, Jam The Rabbit, to sleepover at Andy's house.

He recalled what Andy had said "We're gonna have so much fun, bro." The pink hedgehog had been very sure, but here they were arguing about wether Cream and Cheese was better than Peanut and Butter on the dining table in Andy's kitchen.

That totally did not make sense to the rabbits logic.

Sighing, the bunny neatly put down his peanut butter sandwich back to the plate and looked back up at the hyper pink blob that was making a big fuss over the sandwich.

"I'm telling you, cream N' cheese taste wayyy better than peanut N' butter." Flicking his bangled wrist he added cooley "Trust me, I'm a doctor."

Much to the chao next to him's protests about Andy's comment, Butter took out his little napkin. "Andy, your not a doctor and your making peanut upset." Wiping his milky muzzle then putting away the cloth.

Manners ran in The Rabbit's family.

The pink hedgehog sweatdropped and faced the offended chao. Raising both his hands in a sign of peace. "Sorry, peanut, but ya gotta admit.."

Not a second later a bright flash corrupted their vision.

The little chao emitted a squeak in surprize and immediately grasped onto his rabbit companion, Butter, in fear. The said rabbit had sheilded his own eyes with his arms at the unexpected blinding flash of light.

The room dimmed back to its previous light a moment later. Waiting for the spots to clear put of eyes in order to get used to the setting again Butter blinked a few times and displayed his thoughts with his voice. "What was that?"

Tilting his round head back to face his freind infront of him the rabbit instead met an unexpected sight.

Two chocolate brown orbs widened in Confusion and question.

There seated a pink female hedgehog with equally wide jade eyes where his similar pink best brofriend had previously sat and one thing was sure right then and there in Amy Rose's pink little mind as she faced Butter The Rabbit in front of her.

This was not sopposed to happen.

~oOo~

Sonic had witnessed and dealt with crazy things before. Things that his current situation would seem more believable than, but if anyone told him his self proclaimed girlfriend was about to become a guy with a horrible fashion sense, then let him tell you, he sure as hell would snicker in their face and continue on his giddy way.

But nooo.

There stood the pink hedgehog that looked oh so similar to Miss Rose in all his mobian glory.

Or is he?

His leadistic nature kicked in and held up an arm infront of his younger fox companion and growled he question out of his throat "What are you?!"

One blink. Two blinks.

Rage.

"I'M NOT A THING YOU SONIKA LOOKALIKE!" High pitched voice escaped from his mouth. The peachy muzzel molded into pink with anger.

"The hells a sonika?!" The blue speedster exclaimed across from him.

"Both of you, Stop!" Both spiky heads, pink and blue, snapped towards the source of the demand. Big baby blue eyes stared back.

"There is a perfectly sensible explanation for this!-" ... "Probably!" Tails Miles Prower assured with eyes that had no idea what was going on too.

'At the moment' he silently assured himself.

~oOo~

It had officially been 3 minutes and silence still ensued. The staring moment continued with occasional blinks.

So she allowed herself to recall whatever on mobius brought her here.

Oh right.

Tails.

That smart fox was so dead when she gets back to him. Like, for him to go so far as to teleport her to a random mobian's house?!

Twinkling jade eyes skimmed the Mobian victim sitting across from her and she was hit with how familiar the mobian (apparently rabbit) looks to a very, very close best freind of hers. Cream The Rabbit. Not to mention that oh so (A/N: annoying) important detail and of it being that small little chao that looked like another copy of cheese but adorning a cute little flower on top of his head rather than a cute little bow tie around his non-existent neck.

She found her girlish self liking this one more.

"Hel...low?"

~oOo~

**Sorry about the slow update. Its gonna be like that. you wanna know what reinspired me? there was this sweetheart that -oh my heart- reviewd a sad little review oging like this "_..no chapter 2 yet?.. oh man._" hey you. yes you. Thank you. I hope I dont disappoint you guys with this chapter. my writing isnt the best as I know **


End file.
